<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TROUBLE ME by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111184">TROUBLE ME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner'>beckysue_bonner</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Rosewood (TV), SURERRA-fandom, Station 19 (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love and Marriage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of many popular shows: Station 19,<br/>Grey's Anatomy, Blindspot, Rosewood,<br/>and others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop/Carina De Luca (strained), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Tara Milly Izikoff/Philippa 'Pippy' Rosewood, Victoria Hughes-Ripley/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HERRERA AND SULLIVAN (S19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts">blindsmarcy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonluver91/gifts">Sonluver91</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts">Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3SSACH3/gifts">T3SSACH3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts">Gasnina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts">CSW1420</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts">Eternal_introvert</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a 🧡 2 🧡, 'sexy times' </p><p> </p><p>EXPLICIT SEX ALERT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rejects the premise that her marriage is a 'massive mistake that has to be fixed right<br/>
right away' or 'annulled' (JACK GIBSON) or 'projecting doubts about her own marriage<br/>
onto that of her Parents' (MAYA BISHOP). The only two who are 100% supportive of them<br/>
are the Ripleys. Possible because they know what it's like: the secrecy, not being able to share<br/>
their happiness with their closest friends.</p><p>"Do YOU believe that? That we rushed into marriage? That I am or was someone<br/>
else's 'endgame?" Andrea Herrera-Sullivan looks at her husband with mixed emotions-<br/>
confidence and trepidation.</p><p>Robert Sullivan's answer is immediate, and succinct. "I DO NOT."</p><p>"Because I'm no one else's endgame: I'm YOURS. I have never loved anyone else the<br/>
way that I love you. I'm exactly where I should be-here, with you."</p><p>"What brought this on?" Sully asked, puzzled.</p><p>"Everywhere I turn, there's an opinion about OUR personal lives. And I'm praying that<br/>
none of the whispers have gotten to you, caused you to question us."</p><p>"Give me some credit, Ma. I'm 42 years old, and a Battalion Chief. I know what I have in<br/>
you. I don't doubt our love. No matter what anyone says. 'THEY' are working on incomplete<br/>
information. 'They' don't know how long we've actually been together, which was necessary<br/>
before the updated policy Rip pushed through. And so in a way, I get their confusion."</p><p>"All of that makes sense. I just...WORRY because of my past <em>romantic history</em> ...<br/>
which has been...let's call it COMPLICATED...I mean, I've dated, then hooked up with a man<br/>
IN YOUR COMMAND..."</p><p>"Past history. I would not want to be judged any of my 'romantic history' after Claire's death.<br/>
All of that is PS-Pre Sully. I asked you to marry me, with full knowledge of Gibson's and your<br/>
past...does that satisfy your question?"</p><p>"It does. Thank you for that, Quierido. I just needed to hear it."</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>As they prepare for bed, Sullivan asks casually "Where have you been?"</p><p>"The rental home. Where I grew up." (They are converting Andrea's childhood home into<br/>
a rental property).</p><p>"I should have answered your calls. Or texts. I'd see your name on caller id, or hear you voice on<br/>
voicemail, and I'd see...RED...thinking about you and him, together. I missed a full shift, because<br/>
I couldn't stand to be in the same building as Gibson. The anger that I felt...was like a FLOOD<br/>
and now the flood waters have abated. I believe you-I couldn't hear you out before."</p><p>"Can the three of us co-exist at the 19?" Andy slips into bed, wearing Sully's Washington State<br/>
basketball jersey.</p><p>"If he continues therapy, I'll consider benching him for a while, but I'm making sessions<br/>
with Dr. Diane MANDATORY." He gets into bed on his side, and ends up half on, half off of his<br/>
spouse. "Are you initiating SEX, Chief?" Andy asks saucily, shifting so that she's under him, yet<br/>
without bearing all of his 230 pounds. "I am", Sullivan confirms, one of his fingers trace the number<br/>
13 on the front of his old jersey.</p><p>She kisses his neck. "I have an idea...we forget about GIBSON...and the 19...everything<br/>
except YOU dealing with this three alarm fire that you caused." Her breath is hot on the deep<br/>
hollow at the base of his neck.</p><p>"<em>I</em> caused?..'SPLAIN."</p><p>"It's been FIVE DAYS...FIVE too many..."</p><p>"Sooo...no 'warm up'...you're sure?"</p><p>"I told you..I'm already ablaze...mujer arriba...(female superior)"</p><p>With little effort, their lips plastered together, he rolls so that she is<br/>
astride him...as wet as she is, getting inside her is like a hot knife gliding<br/>
through butter...</p><p>She starts to rise up and lower herself back down, over and over again. She would lever<br/>
up to the point  where just the head of his cock was inside her, and then she would lower<br/>
herself down that long shaft until his cock was completely engulfed in her wet pussy. When<br/>
she rose up his cock glistens with its coating of his wife's juices. His cock is SO HARD, and<br/>
stretches her to the point of discomfort, yet so, SO DELICIOUS! Andy leans forward, so that<br/>
Robert can take her nipples in his mouth...he pokes a lubricated index finger into her puckered<br/>
puckered ass hole, and it clenching with the contractions in her pussy.</p><p>"You break me apart, and put me back together", she mumbles against his kissing lips.<br/>
"I want a BABY with you...give me a BABY, Sullivan"...</p><p>(continued)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE RIPLEYS (S19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexy times between the Ripleys: Vic<br/>and Lucas</p><p> </p><p>EXPLICIT SEX ALERT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why CHIEF LUCAS RIPLEY...I don't recall consenting to that finger<br/>
in my behind."</p><p>"May I place the index finger of my right hand into the apex of your<br/>
anus please, Lieutenant Victoria A. Ripley?"</p><p>"It's there already, so YES!", Vic giggles.</p><p>"With your permission, I'm going to move it about a bit", Ripley<br/>
murmurs. "Do you consent to my moving my index finger in a circular<br/>
motion, Lieutenant Ripley?"</p><p>"I do...ooooo!"</p><p>"May I, Chief Lucas Ripley, lick the tip of the nipple of your left breast with<br/>
the tip of my tongue?"</p><p>Vic asks "The 'tippy tip', or just the tip?"</p><p>"Either or..."</p><p>"O...OKAY...oooooo! That's NII-CE! Ohhh-CHIEF!!"</p><p>"May I, Chief Lucas Ripley, lick the tip of the nipple of your RIGHT breast with<br/>
the 'tippy tip' of my tongue, Lieutenant Ripley?"</p><p>"YES! YES! And...and I give blanket authority to do whatever you want...to...ahhh!<br/>
MEEEE!"</p><p>"So be it..."Lucas sucks as much of her tight boob into his mouth as he can; with his<br/>
left hand he diddles her clit until it un-sheathes itself, quivering upon it's stalk. His<br/>
middle finger joins its mate, breaching her inner labial lips, stirring her juices into a<br/>
froth. His right index finger pokes and prods, stretches her rear orifice continually. The<br/>
big blonde Fire Chief alternates between breasts until both nipples and the upper quadrant<br/>
of her 'mams' shine with his spittle, and his 'het up' spouse whines for penetration...</p><p>They kiss, heatedly, and Vic lifts her legs up and apart, grabbing the backs of her thighs while<br/>
Lucas gets into position...from his knees, he lines up his  knob up with her ass and slowly but<br/>
surely pushed into her. She was so tight and hot that he has to hold still for fear of cumming<br/>
straight away. When he's regained some control of his urge to cum he begins to move;  sliding<br/>
his meat back out until there was just the knob inside her, and then slowly back in. After a few<br/>
slow strokes like this Lucas picks up the tempo a bit, and Vic starts to grunt and talk dirty: "TAKE<br/>
what's yours, Chief", "SORE IT GOOD, baby...fuck my ass like you mean it!"</p><p>As he does what she asks, Vic's hand moves down to her pussy: she semi- roughly shoves two, then<br/>
three fingers deep into herself while the fingers her other hand rubs furiously on her clit. She starts<br/>
to shake and buck underneath him, and it's all Ripley can do to hold on. She screams and thrashes, he<br/>
grunts and continues to lever his meaty prick into her, hard and deep.</p><p>continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WHEN IT'S LOVE (ROSEWOOD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annalise and Rosie spend quality<br/>time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Thank GOD you stopped me from leaving for LA, mi amor",</p><p>Annalise sighs, snuggling as close as is humanly possible to</p><p>the love of her life, Beaumont Rosewood Jr, aka Rosie. It's really</p><p>hot in Miami, and the perspiration from their bodies dries quickly</p><p>under the whirling ceiling fan (and the stiff breeze blowing in from</p><p>the ocean, a football field away.</p><p> </p><p>A night of salsa dancing, then back to 'his' to top the night off</p><p>with some VERY ENERGETIC, VERY HOT, and VERY SATISFYING</p><p>SEX-Rosie and Villa style!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"When did you know that you loved me?," she asks,</p><p>her head snuggled just below his chin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You first". Rosie stifles a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Pay attention! When I saw your passion, how your </p><p>work isn't just about the money for you-you CARE. First</p><p>I liked that about you, and then, later, I fell in love. Your</p><p>salsa-dancing moves don't hurt...OH, and Daisie loves you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For me...pretty much the same-your passion for the </p><p>victims of crime, how you are with their loved ones that</p><p>survived...how you seek justice, no matter how wealthy</p><p>they are or how little they may have. I fell for you because you</p><p>LOVE LIFE...and now, YOU <em>ATTACK IT</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Because of you...you showed me that life is for the living;</p><p>I'll always have Eddie in my heart, but you and I...I want</p><p>us to live life to the fullest...<em>A VIVIR </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Living life includes him hilting himself DEEPLY inside her;</p><p>her long legs bend and wrap about his waist; </p><p> </p><p>Plunging deeply into her ripe fruit is HEAVEN for Rosie; for</p><p>Annalise, sex with Rosie is<em> ULTIMATE PLEASURE ...</em>her cheeks</p><p>are flushed, dark mascara ran from the corners of her eyes;</p><p>her plump lower lip caught between perfect white teeth, and</p><p>her hips hefty hips dip, rotate and 'twerk' in and out ... in</p><p>and out, around, around, and back...at first jerking away from</p><p>the finger probing her rear, then grinding her bottom so that</p><p>the slippery tip gains access from those movements alone.</p><p>Their bodies, physical specimens that they are, are naked glory,</p><p>Pumping. writhing. Moving in perfect sync..."DAME TODO, Rosie!</p><p>ALL of it...I need it ALL to be a Mother!" she urges, all the while</p><p>Rosie keeps working her, front and back. She's so WET; so so</p><p>RECEPTIVE...</p><p> </p><p>When he throbs twice, she puts her inner muscles to work, even</p><p>when his hips go into overdrive, he senses that she is on the verge</p><p>of cumming, and his thrusting became quicker, driving his huge</p><p>appendage in and out of the luscious Latina me like someone</p><p>possessed. When he gives up his copious seed, she locks him</p><p>him-ankles crossed at his back, so that even if he wanted to, he</p><p>could not have escaped...</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////</p><p>ELEVEN MONTHS LATER</p><p>Daisie Villa coos in Spanish to baby Estrella Maria Daisie Rosewood-</p><p>Villa; Donna (Rosie's Mother) and Beaumont Sr. 'share' Dona Maria</p><p>Rosario Rosewood Villa...the happy Parents take video and serve    </p><p>refreshments. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE RIPLEYS (S19) 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Round 2...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat quotient is upped by a factor of ten when Lucas pounds his luscious<br/>
wife on all fours. The Chief of SFD rocks into her, her cries of pleasure and joy rebounding<br/> 
off of the walls of their bedroom. He fucked her like a beast in a  panic. Sweat dripped from<br/>
my forehead and landed on Vic's back.</p><p>He pumped furiously into her as her body was brought to another climax. He's<br/>
oblivious to her  cries; all he sees are her lips mouthing the word 'more'...and Lucas<br/>
did just that-he gave her MORE...His hips rattle her bones by the sheer force of his<br/>
thrusts. Her french-tipped nails rip at the sheets as her orgasm came crashing through.<br/>
She cried out. She moaned. She thrashed. She came. he pulls his swollen cunt hammer free<br/>
and pumps at it with his hand. A stream of cum sails through the short distance between<br/>
them, when she flips onto her stomach to accept his offering.</p><p>In the end, after Lucas rolls off and to one side, His wife's hands rubbed his cum into<br/>
her skin. She reached down and rubbed some of the cum that was left on her mons into her<br/>
pussy. Her face was red from exertion. She looked over at him and smiled.</p><p>Half an hour later, he wants her AGAIN..."Luuucaaas!", she whines, and tried wriggle away.<br/>"What's gotten INTO YOU?!"</p><p>He doesn't answer truthfully: it was EVA's unannounced visit to his HQ office that has him<br/>in this state...the sex between he and his ex-wife had been RAW, PRIMAL...even after the<br/>love had died their bed...and LIVING ROOM...and KITCHEN, OUTSIDE DECK were their sexual<br/>playgrounds, and Eva denied him NOTHING: she actually showed him a thing or two...like<br/>fellating him immediately after anal sex, and a long list of other sexual pleasures many may<br/>call DEPRAVED...<strong>the difference is he is madly, crazily in love with Victoria</strong> ,<br/>and so he answers "YOU...you have gotten into me."</p><p>"I can't; I CAN'T anymore Baby...but how about this...she arranges herself so that she's face to<br/>groin with his already-inflating peter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. HERRERA AND SULLIVAN (S19) 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Andy and Sullivan have an<br/>eight month old baby, ELENA<br/>campaigning for a Grand<br/>Daughter to spoil</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>by request (emilylukns-👄)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>[<em>Nearly one Year after the RIDICULOUS events of  </em></p><p><em>3x16, </em> <em>(which AGAIN, it pains me to even acknowledge), </em></p><p><em>Andrea and </em> <em>Robert have re-dedicated themselves to their </em></p><p><em>marriage, and have </em><em>ADDED to their family of two</em>]</p><p> </p><p>The long shift is over at last (no fatalities) and the married</p><p>couple of Herrera and Sullivan get into the sporty black BMW</p><p>X7  he recently gifted her for her birthday and drive fifteen miles</p><p>to their home (normally this drive is somewhat more complicated,</p><p>post-pandemic, not so much)…once inside they climb the stairs</p><p>and make haste toward the nursery, where they find Elena Herrera</p><p>singing to baby Leopoldo (named for Elena’s father), who stares</p><p>up at her, completely under her spell.</p><p> </p><p>“Buenas, Mami, como almenecio (Morning Mommy, did you</p><p>sleep well)</p><p> </p><p>“Si hija, mi Nieto tan lindo no me di ningun problem, verdad</p><p>Mi Rey?” (Yes, Daughter, my beautiful GrandSon, gave me no</p><p>problems, isn’t that right My King)…ROBERTO, you look PALE, Mi’jo!”</p><p>she jokes, embracing her Son In Law with genuine love and affection.</p><p>“Oiga (Listen): I’m impatient for a little baby girl to spoil, so convince this</p><p>one for me, eh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, alright!”, Andy says, ‘nuggling’ her beloved baby. “Don’t plot</p><p>behind my back!” She turns Leo, so that he can see his father, and the baby</p><p>begins flailing his little arms and legs, and gurgling happily. “El quien es, Don?</p><p>El quien es, hm?</p><p> </p><p>Lo conoce? Es SULLIVAN, su Papa! Si es, si es! (Who’s THAT, Sir? Who IS</p><p>that?! Do you know him? It’s SULLIVAN, your Daddy! Yes, it’s him, it is him!)</p><p>Huuy, he’s getting heavy- here, ten tu hijo.” (take your Son). Both women watch</p><p>(a little anxiously) when he efficiently takes ahold of and cradles the infant</p><p>in the crook of one muscled arm; they relax after this brief process is</p><p>complete, the two Women begin the bi-weekly ritual of Elena arguing</p><p>that she’s not too fatigued to drive home (her deceased husband had re-</p><p>purchased the abode a year or so before his cancer diagnosis), and Andy</p><p>insisting that she stay over, at least until the evening…9 times out of 10,</p><p>Elena is easy to convince, as she finds it hard to pull herself away from</p><p>Leo.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s settled in one of their two guest bedrooms, the</p><p>couple take their beloved baby downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>Andy’s Mom has helpfully chopped mango, apples, kale,</p><p>strawberries for their smoothies; Sullivan mixes that fruit with</p><p>protein powder in a blender while Leo works furiously on a pacifier </p><p>(having refused his Mother’s offer of her breast). Robert helpfully</p><p>offers to assist-he rather likes breast milk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My Mother’s just upstairs, Cochino! (Nasty!)  <em>And respect your Son</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ZAPATA AND READE (BLINDSPOT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reade survived the cave-in, with the help of<br/>one RAYMOND REDDINGTON, whose teams<br/>excavated the injured man, flew him to an<br/>undisclosed location, and provided him the<br/>very best in medical care. One reason is due<br/>to his rivalry with Madeline Burke-she has no<br/>scruples, which offends Red's sense of decorum.</p><p>One month before the team's reunion  (S5, E1-<br/>which we completely reject) the two lovers meet<br/>to discuss next steps.</p><p>How will the team react when they discover<br/>that Reade is alive? Remember-Raymond<br/>Reddington doesn't EVER do something<br/>for nothing: what will he require of Zapata<br/>and Reade as payment?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***THE TIME THAT THEY MADE LOVE***</p><p>Reade gently, so gently, as opposed to some other times, pushes his, rigid, throbbing
penis into her soaking receptacle: first a few inches, then half; pausing until Tasha has a 
chance to relax and get re-acclimated used to his heftiness before slowly working in and<br/>
out in short thrusts. She began to push back as  he carefully thrust forward, until the remaining<br/>
10" are all the way in. And Zapata meets him thrust for thrust. The feeling is incredible-for both</p><p>Sweaty, her hair mussed all about, and still stunningly beautiful, Tasha looks him in the eye and says:<br/>
"You conquer me; I'M CONQUERED."</p><p>They move in perfect sync;after a a dozen more thrusts, she moves her right hand down and with<br/>
a pair of fingers massaging her clitoris. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as her hand picked<br/>
up speed. He keeps thrusting, though the ingresses are more forceful than before, and his lover rocks<br/>
her hips in and out, up and down. Her breathing comes in short shallow gasps; groans and exaltations of<br/>
love and devotion from both.</p><p>"What's  our plan, Reade?", Natasha Zapata asks her lover while thy cool down from their sexual<br/>
acrobatics. "When do we tell the team that you're alive?"</p><p>"Are you wanting to tell them sooner than later?", the former FBI AD, now fugitive, responds.</p><p>"It's wearing on me: facing them day after day, lying to their faces...I left Rich in a fucking black<br/>
site for a month after I knew where he was: <strong>A BLACK SITE, READE!</strong> But I would<br/>
do it again, I would do anything to keep you safe. I've told you that so many times. I'm nothing without<br/>
you, so I did the only thing that I could-I made a bargain with the devil."</p><p>"Reddington. OK, we'll tell the team soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ZAPATA:</p><p>"You were willing to sacrifice your life<br/>for me."</p><p>READE:</p><p>"I'd do it again, without hesitation."</p><p>ZAPATA:</p><p>That's why I give you all of me in return;<br/>and a child. See? You locked me down!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LIZ KEEN and RED REDDINGTON (THE BLACK LIST)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liz Keen and Red Reddington  meet aboard<br/>pone of his private jets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxx-Aboard Raymond (Red) Reddington's private jet, an<br/>
undisclosed location above The Baltics.-xxx</p><p>"You may as well admit it, Liz. Something is obviously wrong, quite<br/>
obviously...talk to me-you always can. When you're troubled, I'm troubled."</p><p>"It's true. Tom is insistent that I have no contact with you, that we erase all<br/>
history, all memory of Red Reddington from our lives...and I don't know that<br/>
I'm capable of doing that. Or that I want to. You've done so much for us, Red...<br/>
Liz keen has been working up to tears for the past two sentences, and they finally<br/>
break free.</p><p>"You owe me NOTHING, Liz. That has never been a part of our collaboration. I<br/>
wanted nothing from yiu except that you allow me to assist you, protect you<br/>
Thankfully, I have the means to do those things for the ones I care for. I regret<br/>
I regret nothing."</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Liz nods, her eyes conveying her thanks, and appreciation. A knock sounds at the<br/>
door, and Dembe Zuma steps inside.</p><p>"Excuse me, Liz...Red, the man from Iceland needs a word." He hands Red a satellite phone.<br/>
Liz crosses to the big man and embraces him. "Āmi tōmāẏa bhālōbāsi-I love you. You know that?"</p><p>"Āmi jāni-I know", the usually stoic bodyguard replies, smiling. "Āmi'ō tōmākē bhālabāsi-<br/>
I love you too. Your caring, and protection, your sacrificing yourself so selflessly, for my<br/>
family..OUR FAMILY, because you are part of us. The baby asks for 'Deme' all the time.<br/>
You are in our hearts always."</p><p>"Liz, Dembe and I have a pressing matter to attend to. Anything you need, just ask."<br/>
He and Dembe depart the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ANNALISE AND ROSIE (ROSEWOOD TV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annalise is in full worried mode; Rosie has developed<br/>an infection that may threaten his life. Her 'MIL', Donna<br/>Rosewood, is there to comfort and console her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annalise Villa walks over to Rosie and sits on his lap, her arms linked<br/>about his neck. “Tell me, he says.”</p><p>“I’m so worried, Amorcito.  First your heart, now your kidneys; it seems as if...<br/>sometimes…that fate is determined to prevent us from being completely happy…</p><p>“The baby”, Rosie whispers, his big hand on her growing baby bump.  “Low stress,<br/>hmmmm?”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” she whimpers. “NOTHING can happen to you, do you understand?  We’re<br/>part of each other; I may as well die too. And so you have to promise me: that you will be<br/>alright, that we’ll raise this bebito TOGETHER. Prometamelo (promise me).”</p><p>Beaumont Rosewood Jr. concedes, making a promise he can’t possibly (REALISTICALLY) commit<br/>to. ‘SI-te lo prometon.” (I promise you).”</p><p>“Go to sleep, Baby. Mom’s coming by-YOUR MOM-and I’m gonna talk to her alone, while you<br/>sleep. Please, you need the rest. I’ll drive you to your Parents tomorrow.”</p><p>Donna Rosewood arrives an hour later. Over tea, when she notices Annalise’s miserable expression,<br/>she says “You are having a baby soon, My Love. I have experienced that joy three times: I lost a child<br/>between Beaumont and Philippa. I don’t want that to happen to you, and so YOU MUST RELAX. I<br/>know that you’re troubled over this infection Beaumont has, and believe me, he and I have been through<br/>this before-so, so many times. My boy is a LION; he’s weathered worse storms before. Annalise: TROUBLE ME.<br/>All of your worries, fears…give them all to me…COME, COME…” Annalise allows herself to be embraced,<br/>sobbing louder with each passing minute. "Yes, yes...oh my Daughter, my Love...I always wanted another<br/>Daughter, and I hope that Daisie is prepared to share you with me...I know that you're worried, so are we all.<br/>I AM HERE TO TAKE THAT BURDEN ON, and I do it GLADLY...yes, let it out, until you are no longer troubled-br /&gt;<br/>be COMFORTED Annalise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. TROUBLE ME (GREY'S ANATOMY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carina offers  to  carry some of the weight<br/>for Maya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina DeLuca wants to help help her lover (NOT GF-that hasn't been formalized as<br/>
yet, Carina) and she doesn't know how. Maya Bishop is determined to resign her<br/>
position because of the multi-motorcycle crash. 'Hard-ass Captain Bishop' ordered New<br/>
Guy to intubate an injured motorist who had no chance of survival (she only relays this<br/>
information after the rookie is finished with his task. The Doctor can understand her lover's<br/>
motivations on one level: NG  may be a competent probie, and develop into a competent<br/>
firefighter, but at this point, Maya has no way of knowing that. He hasn't been 'battle-tested',<br/>
and as a leader, she needs to know that she can count on her team, so she was just making sure<br/>
that Emmett was up to the task.</p><p>Previous to the death and destruction of the motorcycle collision, the ill-fated decision to allow<br/>
Jack Gibson and Rigo Vasquez to partner on a call after Rigo punched Jack out for fucking the<br/>
latter's wife multiple times (not only breaking "the code': smashing it to splinters)...their<br/>
animosity on that scene is what many see as a primary for Vasquez' serious and then fatal<br/>
injury. The animosity between the two was so intense that Vasquez ignored his Lieutenant's<br/>
(Jack's) orders, and an explosion almost caused his death. The unofficial poll in the station (and<br/>
without) is that Maya bears some blame for Vasquez' demise.</p><p>All of the push-back from her team, specifically Andy Herrera and Jack, hurts most, since<br/>
Jack is an ex-lover (and friend), and she occupies a position that nearly every shift at the 19<br/>
believes should be Herrera's. By giving up, Maya is only proving all the naysayers right, and<br/>
Carina has said so. "I didn't know you before, but from what I understand that 'Old Maya' would<br/>
never even consider such a thing."</p><p>The guilt over 'accepting the Captain's position, Vasquez, the team's insubordination (and at times,d<br/>
Copen defiance), and her own insecurities finally burst free when she broke down in front of Carina:<br/>
" I’m the truck. I’m the truck. I’m the truck that drunkenly plowed into Station 19 and destroyed and<br/>
entire family. I’m the truck."</p><p>'You ARE NOT, mia bella (my beauty). You are GOOD, COURAGEOUS, FIERCE...you carry so much<br/>
weight...mi permetta di portare un certo peso: let me carry some of it. OK? I'm happy to make your<br/>
troubles, MY troubles."</p><p>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>